The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of forming a mask pattern for photolithography.
In a process of fabricating a semiconductor device, photolithography is used to form a pattern on a semiconductor substrate.
As the integration of a semiconductor device increases, its pattern features and line widths become finer, while an etched material layer becomes relatively thicker in comparison to the shrinking feature sizes. Therefore, a variety of technologies have been introduced to overcome difficulties in pattern formation caused by optical limitations and optical proximity effects and to provide a mask layer having etch resistance during a process of etching a thick material layer.